


Comfort

by humanveil



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: Crossover, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Spacedogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5794513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“Morning, gorgeous.”</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

Adam wakes to the sound of quiet breathing, the soft, early morning light shining in through the bedroom curtains.

He can feel Nigel behind him, the other man’s body warm and solid against his own, offering a kind of comfort he couldn’t put into words.

They’re lying in a tangle of limps, legs pushed between legs with Nigel’s arms wrapped firmly around his torso. The soft hairs of Nigel’s chest tickle his bare back slightly, and he squirms here he lies, a small smile on his face as he feels Nigel wake up behind him.

The other man’s lips press sweetly against the smooth skin of his shoulder, mouth leaving behind a trace of warm dampness, and a small, content sigh leaves Adam’s mouth.

He turns where he lies, smile turning into a grin when he sees the other man. Nigel looks tired, eyes cracked half open as he stares back at Adam, strands of hair falling across his forehead and covering one eye. Adam trails his eyes over Nigel’s body, taking in every detail before stopping when his gaze lands on the other man’s collar bone. He feels a warm flush creep up his cheeks as he sees the circular, purplish bruise that sits there, memories of what they’d done the night before resurfacing in his mind.

Nigel grins at him, as if he knows exactly what Adam’s thinking and where the thoughts are going. Adam thinks he probably does.

“Morning, gorgeous.”

Adam continues to smile as he buries his face in the crook of Nigel’s neck, breathing in deeply before replying, “Good morning, Nigel.”

Adam thinks of his morning schedule, of all the things he has to do and all the things he should already be doing. He’s about to move away from the bed, but as Nigel’s fingers move to thread through his hair, calming and pleasant, he decides he has a little more time to spare.


End file.
